


Mistake

by BumbleBee_Prime



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_Prime/pseuds/BumbleBee_Prime
Summary: Optimus and Bumblebee finally declared their love, but what awaits them? What will life be like? How many quarrels and disagreements are worth surviving? You will learn all this in my fanfiction.Dear readers, I'm sorry that the 1st chapter turned out so small. Soon I will release 4 more parts. I tried and did not want to offend anyone or offend anyone. As you recall, you can point out flaws, but in a polite manner. Without mats, insults and scares. It will also be polite with other readers and do not insult their opinions. Enjoy reading.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It all started on the basis of the Autobots. After the battle with Nemesis Prime, they could not leave the base, at least until Agent Fowler settled this issue with the military. Bumblebee and Optimus sat on the roof and admired the starry sky.   
“Today's stars are even brighter than usual.” Prime said.   
“When you are near the stars are always bright.” Bee said in a whisper and moved toward Optimus.   
Prime only looked at Bumblebee and continued to observe the stars, which were becoming dimmer, and the constellations, on the contrary, were brighter, as if they showed that Bi and Prime should be together. Bumblebee also noticed this, but did not pretend that he was afraid that when Optimus noticed this, he would say,   
“There is no place for love in the war.” Oh, how Bee is mistaken.   
Soon, they together noticed that the constellations seemed to form their silhouettes, showing something.   
”Taking a deep breath, Bumblebee nevertheless decides on such a desperate act as a declaration of love.   
"Optimus?" - What is it, Bee. After thinking a little more, Bumblebee nevertheless said: “I love you.” I wanted to say this after they killed Cliffjumper, but I was afraid. Suddenly you refuse and say that there is no place for love in the war, but .....   
Bee did not have time to finish, as he felt someone's hand on his neck, and then a kiss followed. Bumblebee, who clearly did not expect such a turn of events and such behavior from the leader, was at first very surprised, but then surrendered to Optimus. A minute later Prime pulled away and said:   
“I love you too.” Suddenly, all of Bee's memories of this moment disappeared, as if they were not there at all. But there was one memory of the leader's words.   
“No one's words.” Bumblebee spoke to himself under his breath. He couldn’t believe that it was as if only yesterday they had a kiss, and today these memories are not. Only 4 years have passed since the death of the leader, and for our scout it was an eternity. He could not sleep at night, because he always thought about Optimus. Coming out of the quartet, Bi headed to the roof of that very base and looked at the stars in which he saw Prime. Kind, pure and such a kindred soul, giving strength and hope. Now the guy lacked that loving look, that warmth and that gentle, with a command tone, pleasant to the ears, Optimus voice. As soon as the Bumblebee passed by or sat in the leader’s compartment, he could not restrain his tears. The heart was torn from the inside, when the diagnosis of loneliness is like ice behind the scruff of the neck, that you cannot sew all these wounds. Primus took the one who gave love, warmth, strength, faith and hope. I’ve always thought about Optimus. Coming out of the quartet, Bi headed to the roof of that very base and looked at the stars in which he saw Prime. Kind, pure and such a kindred soul, giving strength and hope. Now the guy lacked that loving look, that warmth and that gentle, with a command tone, pleasant to the ears, Optimus voice. As soon as the Bumblebee passed by or sat in the leader’s compartment, he could not restrain his tears. The heart was torn from the inside, when the diagnosis of loneliness is like ice behind the scruff of the neck, that you cannot sew all these wounds. Primus took the one who gave love, warmth, strength, faith and hope. I’ve always thought about Optimus. Coming out of the quartet, Bi headed to the roof of that very base and looked at the stars in which he saw Prime. Kind, pure and such a kindred soul, giving strength and hope. Now the guy lacked that loving look, that warmth and that gentle, with a command tone, pleasant to the ears, Optimus voice. As soon as the Bumblebee passed by or sat in the leader’s compartment, he could not restrain his tears. The heart was torn from the inside, when the diagnosis of loneliness is like ice behind the scruff of the neck, that you cannot sew all these wounds. Primus took the one who gave love, warmth, strength, faith and hope. with a command tone, pleasant to the ears, Optimus voice. As soon as the Bumblebee passed by or sat in the leader’s compartment, he could not restrain his tears. The heart was torn from the inside, when the diagnosis of loneliness is like ice behind the scruff of the neck, that you cannot sew all these wounds. Primus took the one who gave love, warmth, strength, faith and hope. with a command tone, pleasant to the ears, Optimus voice. As soon as the Bumblebee passed by or sat in the leader’s compartment, he could not restrain his tears. The heart was torn from the inside, when the diagnosis of loneliness is like ice behind the scruff of the neck, that you cannot sew all these wounds. Primus took the one who gave love, warmth, strength, faith and hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years passed and Bee resigned himself to the fact that Optimus could not be returned. Sitting in the compartment, he did not let down tears, but simply looked at the walls and recalled those evenings with a smile on his face. But when he approached the Prime statue, he began to cry. He did not understand what was happening to him. Everything seems to be settled, but it seems not. He seems to have forgotten that Optimus is not around, but he still seems to remember. All the time, standing over the rooftop, he wanted to jump, but something stopped him and did not allow him to take a step where he could no longer suffer and could reconnect with Optimus. As if Prime himself was saying in his head that he must live. Many said that glass is easier to swallow than the truth, and after a while he agreed with them. After all, his life is upside down forever, but we must move on no matter what. Returning to earth again, Bee gathers a team and they again began to hunt the Decepticons.

\- You are alive? - With bewilderment asked Bee. - So are you alive? - Paraphrasing, he once again asked, stepping closer. “I don’t know.” Prime replied. “We needed your help and will always need it.” Bee said. - Bumblebee, you are ready to become a leader. You have assembled an excellent team. ”Optimus said with a smile.“ I will not be able to maintain my presence on earth for a long time. Everyone stood behind and did not interfere with the conversation. - We'll meet Again? Bumblebee asked. “I miss.” He said almost in a whisper. “I don’t know for sure, but it is possible that soon I will return to earth. Forever. - Prime leaned slightly towards Bee's ear. - I love you. - In a whisper so that no one could hear them, he said and disappeared. - I love you too. - Bee said to himself, letting out a tear and smiling, looked at the sky. - And I will wait for our meeting. Almost several months passed in this way. Bee, standing at the command center with her arms folded across her chest, I looked at the team and recalled the times when he was still a scout, and did not dream of becoming a leader, but today he must already make decisions himself, without having the right to make mistakes. Previously, if he became a leader, he could ask Prime for advice. The wind gently whipped her blond hair with black strands. Sometimes Bee chuckled, either from his own thoughts, or from how the team fought. And then the day came when the "universal" darkness invaded the earth - Megatronus (not to be confused with Megatron), but he is not the only one. Optimus returns to life. - I won't let this happen! - Shouted Prime and hit the earth bridge with his sword until Megatronus emerged from the portal. The explosion threw both the Autobots and the Decepticons back. After a few seconds, everyone came to their senses. Laughing, their enemy came out of the smoke. - Optimus Prime? On the ground? But how? - - Bee asked, surprised. He certainly remembered that Optimus had said that they might meet soon, but he hadn't expected that so soon. He thought they would meet in a year or two, but not three months after the Underbyt incident. Sometimes B could not focus on the mission, always getting into trouble, from which he had to be pulled out. One of these troubles almost ended sadly. They almost defeated Megatronus, but then ... Optimus looked around the whole team and realized that one person was missing. - Where is Bumblebee? He asked menacingly. - Oh, are you talking about him? - Megatronus asked a question, grabbing B from Stiljo's hands and bringing the dagger to his throat. - Don't step anymore, otherwise everything will end in tears. After hesitating a little, Prime still said: - Let him go. - Hmm ... No. - He said with a grin. - Until you stop stopping me from implementing my plan. - Having said that, Megatronus swapped his arms and stabbed Bee in the right side. Bumblebee hissed in pain with his eyes closed and immediately grabbed the wound. - No! - shouted Optimus and pounced on Megatronus. As Prime struck, Megatronus pushed B away from him and began firing his pistol. Optimus skillfully dodged bullets, but three rounds still hit him in the leg. Falling to one knee, Prime pressed his hand over the wound and lifted his head, looking at Megatronus, who approached him with a sword in his hands. “Goodbye, Prime.” Now he swung and was about to hit, when he felt that something had pierced him. Behind, barely holding on to his feet, stood B, and quickly stabbing Megatronus in the chest with a knife, he stepped back. When the enemy was defeated, Bee approached Optimus and wanted to help him up, but his legs were no longer holding him and he fell to his knees to Prime. On the "base" - How is he? - Asked Optimus, looking anxiously at Bee. - He lost a lot of blood. You need to do a transfusion, otherwise it will no longer be saved. But I'm not sure if there is someone with the first blood group here. - said Fixit. - I have the first blood group. “But you know it can be dangerous for you and Bumblebee. Your body can tolerate the loss of a considerable amount of blood, and it may also fail and you will die. Bumblebee has a different situation. His body may or may not accept someone else's blood. Are you sure you have to take such a risk? - Asked Fixit. - We did this once and everything was fine. I am ready to take any risk that can take my life, if only B would stay alive. - Well ... If you're ready ... Wait for me here. I'll just bring the missing equipment for the operation. '' Fixit said and left the medical section. - I have no time to wait. Bed can die at any moment. '' Saying this, Optimus looked around and noticed that all the equipment was here. Taking everything he needed, he began to prepare for the operation. After bandaging the wound again, he sat down on a chair next to the bed and began a transfusion. After a while, the operation was completed. Putting the equipment back in place, Prime continued to sit in the chair. An hour later, Optimus fell asleep, holding Bee's hand and resting his head on the bed. Returning, Fixit noticed such a picture and decided not to interfere with our heroes' rest. Late at night. Bee began to recover. For a couple of seconds everything floated before my eyes, and then it seemed normal. Looking around, he noticed Prime, who squeezed his hand a little. Bi tried to get up, but the wound made itself felt and with each attempt to climb, severe pain ran through the body. Leaving all attempts to get up he rolled over onto his left side and began to look at Prime, also squeezing his hand a little. From this, Optimus involuntarily opened his eyes. Getting up from his chair, Prime took the surgical needle and thread. - The main thing is not to twitch. I do not want to hurt you any more. - Saying this, Prime put B on his back and untied the bandages. - If you want you can not look. After two minutes, Optimus finished stitching up the wound and wiped off the blood. - Bee, how do you feel? - Asked Prime. - More or less, how are you? - It's okay, but my leg hurts. I was very worried about you. '' Optimus gently kissed Bee, trying not to hurt the wound. - - Have a rest. You need to recuperate. “Good night.” By hugged Optimus. - And you. - Prime hugged back. They were so tired that they did not even notice how they fell asleep in an embrace. Early in the morning (early for some, late for some). 8 am. Everyone but Optimus and Bumblebee stood near the command center and discussed something. These were mostly guesses about Bee's condition. Three minutes later, our lovers came to the place. All at once began to shower Bee with questions, which he ate answered. A few seconds passed and they remembered why they were here. "Now that Megatronus is gone, will you come back?" Russell asked. “I can't go back while criminals like Stilljaw are at large, but you don't have to ...” Before Bee could finish, Strongarm interrupted him: “Please, Lieutenant, let us stay. Just training is not a substitute for real battles. - Especially since I'll look after Strongarm. - Said Sideswipe, going up to her and hugging her shoulder. `` And I'll look after the Trickster. '' Windblade said. Bee looked at them with a smile. - What do you say, Optimus? - The great evil has been defeated. I have nothing else to do here. Bumblebee turned to Prime and looked at him in bewilderment.

“But you were the one who helped us defeat Megatronus. You fought him to the last ... Until you got hurt. “It was your team that helped, I mostly just distracted him, but you killed him. - We need you. Sighing, Optimus said, “Good. I will stay, but not as your mentor. From now on, you and I are equal. Bee smiled. - Now you can go about your business. Everyone dispersed and went about their own business. Someone checked the stasis capsules, someone played cards, sometimes Prime talked about his adventures and many listened, while Optimus himself listened to Bee's stories. So the whole day passed. Everyone slept except Prime. He thought about Bee's birthday tomorrow. Without thinking, he fell asleep. 10 a.m. The whole team, except for the birthday man, discusses the details of the celebration and who will give what. “Optimus, can you distract B before sunset? - Asked Drift. - Sure. Moreover, today we were going to leave the landfill anyway. - Well. Then get down to business. '' Sideswipe said. They went in all directions. Strongarm and Sideswipe hang the garland, Drift and Windblade go to the grocery store, Grimlock brings tables and chairs, and Optimus goes to wake Bee up. “Bee, get up.” Prime slowed him down. - I do not want. Let me sleep. '' He muttered. - Have you forgotten about our plans? - No, I haven't forgotten, but not too early for plans? - It's already 10. Have you decided to skip our day together? - OK OK. I'm going up. After washing, combing his hair and dressing, Bee left the compartment. - Well, ready? - Ready. Where are we going? - I said it was a surprise. - Hmm. - Come on. We only have a few hours. Despite the fact that I have something planned for four hours. - I wonder what it is? - - Come and find out. Why is so impatient? - Sorry, but we haven't seen each other for so long and I can't wait to spend the whole week with you. “Bee, I understand how you felt when I sacrificed myself for Cybertron’s objection, but control yourself. Our heroes went to their destination, and the rest have already hung a garland and laid out the cutlery. Drift and Windblade have already returned with groceries and started cooking. - By the way, B, how is your wound? Maybe I should cancel everything and we will immediately go to a place near the dump? - - It hurts a little, but mostly everything is fine. There is no need to cancel anything. The rest of the way they walked in silence, only sometimes B asked questions, but he decided to leave the most important question for later. An hour later, our heroes came to the designated place. Optimus dialed his friend's number and asked to meet them. Five minutes have passed and the same friend appears on the horizon. - Haven't seen each other for a long time, Prime. Hi Bee. “Hello, Jazz.” Optimus said a little angrily, letting out a quiet chuckle. - Haha. Funny. ”Jazz said sarcastically.“ Okay, let's go. You don't want to waste your time. - "I wonder if this is a birthday present." - Bea thought when they came to the horse farm. - "Although it is unlikely, because Optimus may not even remember him." - Bee... Bee... Bumblebee. - Slightly raising his voice, said Prime. - AND? What? I'm listening. '' Bee flinched slightly. - Is something bothering you? - Not. It's okay. Just thinking. - - Ready for a four-hour horseback ride? - Ready. - Then get in and go. Bee could not climb, because he was still a little weak after the injury. “Let’s help.” Optimus said and helped Bee climb. Having untied the reins, Optimus climbed onto the horse. - Jazz, we left. - said Prime. - Good. Just remember, you come back at 15:00. Good ride. '' Jazz waved his hand and disappeared behind the barn. Our heroes hit the road. Meanwhile, everything went awry at the junkyard. Grimlock accidentally tore the garland and turned the table over. Everyone scolded him for being so clumsy, but nothing could be returned and they started doing everything all over again. - - Now everything is ruined and I have to cook again, and in fact I just had to put the dishes in the refrigerator right away and nothing would have happened. - Strongarm muttered to herself. - I told this rider to do it, but he didn't listens. - The sun ... Ik ... Why are you so angry ... - Sideswipe was saying drunkenly, putting his hands on Strongarm's neck. - Fuck off. Can't you see I'm cooking. And what are you ... drinking? - Angrily she asked. - What don't you like? Well, yes, I took two sips - He says actually having drunk two glasses. - What's the difference to you, I drank or not? - I do not care. But I don’t want you to be too drunk and we did something that we will regret. So stop drinking and go help with the garland. - - And if I refuse? - I'll hit you. - Oh oh oh. How scary. I still won't leave. She still punched him and sent him to hang a garland. It took only two minutes, and for her it was an eternity. She did not want to show true feelings for this lover of breaking the law. Two hours passed and the dishes were ready. Strongarm went to rest, and Sideswipe decided to try the food, but he was sent to sober up. Meanwhile, our lovers were already at the pond, into which By accidentally fell, and the water was cold. Laughing a little, Optimus tried to pull Bee out of the water, but he crashed there himself. Laughing for a few seconds, they got out of the water and headed "home." When they were halfway to the farm, Bee asked the question: - Optimus, and when did you start showing love to me? - It's hard to explain. It seems that this happened as soon as we arrived on earth, but it seems with time. I do not remember exactly. More truthfully, these feelings appeared over time. - I agree. They also drove "home" in silence. Arriving at the farm, they handed the horses over to Jazz, said goodbye and went to the second destination. Sunset was approaching. The sun's rays did not heat the earth as much as during the day, and our heroes were already sitting on the cliff and admiring the setting sun. “It's so nice to be with you.” Bumblebee said, resting his head on Optimus’s shoulder. Prime only hugged B around the waist and smiled. Turning his head, Bumblebee noticed a beautiful flower. - "You can give this flower to Optimus, but he doesn't really like such girly decorations. Or maybe he should try? Yes, it's better to try." - Bee thought and got up, went to the flower. Plucking the flower, Bee went to Prime and said: - This is for you. “Thanks.” Optimus said, inserting a flower into his hair. "He didn't refuse and put a flower in my hair? Wow." - either surprised, or exulted Bee in his head. So they sat until eight o'clock in the evening. Night was already approaching and they decided to go to the dump, and Bee did not even suspect what was waiting for him there. They stomped home for five minutes. inside Optimus stepped back and gave a signal. - Happy birthday !!! - Everyone shouted, leaving from behind the shelves. - You have not forgotten. - Bee said cheerfully. - How could we forget when Optimus helped a little with the organization of the party. Windblade said. "By the way, your trip with Optimus was our joint gift. We all chipped in." Drift said - "Well, let's go to the table? Or the food will cool down or even spoil." Said Fixit. 

Everyone went to the table, which had many different dishes. The first course included three meat dishes, various salads, snacks and drinks. Everyone has chosen to their taste. Bee and Optimus choose to eat pork and a couple of pickles, Windblade and Strongarm eat turkey, Sideswipe and Grimlock eat beef, and Drift opted for salads. Everyone also chose drinks to their taste. Optimus and Sideswipe alcohol, Drift and Windblade tea, Strongarm juice, Bee non-alcoholic beer, and Grim refused to drink and under the pretext that he was tired, taking food with him, went to his compartment. Everyone else was talking about something throughout the dinner. Towards midnight, they were already exhausted and decided it was time to go to bed. Saying goodnight, they went to their compartments. Prime took off his clothes and waited for Bee to undress, he immediately threw him on the bed and began kissing his neck, gently moving to the collarbone and body. Bee moaned from such manipulations. - Optimus, of course I understand that we haven't done this for a long time, but let's not now. You are drunk, and I have a wound, you can touch it and hurt me ... Aaaa. - Bee cried out when Prime touched the wound and broke the thread. Even in spite of this pain, Bee wanted to snuggle up to such a desirable body, stroking his strands and hugging him not to let go. Day after day, just being around. And love spun their love again in a wonderful dance. If this is a dream, let the morning not come. Even though it was eternal, it would have been unbreakable. Bumblebee, already hot, was ready for any turn of events. Sitting down, Optimus gently lifted Bee and put him on his "item". Not letting him get used to the new sensations, Prime began to move, continuing to kiss his neck. Sometimes he moved abruptly, making Bee moan even louder. Bumblebee clung to Optimus, as if afraid that he would be taken away. Holding Bee by the waist, he often brushed against the wound, causing the blood to flow and stain his arm and Bumblebee's waist. When Optimus finished, B arched as far as possible and moaned loudly, resting his head on Prime's shoulder. Raising his head, Bee wanted to say something, but Optimus dug into his lips and pushed him back onto the bed. Their tongues touched and seemed to be dancing a waltz. When Prime pulled back, a thin thread of saliva hung between them. “I love you and will love you even if we have a serious quarrel.” Optimus said quietly, wiping his saliva away. - And I you. - Also said B quietly, hugging Prime and pulling him to him. - I'll never leave you. I will be there when you need it and will always support you if you feel bad. '' Says Optimus, lying down next to Bee. “I’m so glad I met you.” Bee said and closed his eyes. - And I'm glad I met you. - said Prime and kissed Bee on the forehead. Bumblebee only tightened his embrace and purred. Today Bee was especially happy, because he not only had a great day, but also heard such pleasant words from Optimus


End file.
